Spring Breeze
by Yellowatermelon
Summary: Keiichi/Satoshi Slash Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Satoshi is back, and since then, Keiichi can't keep his eyes off of him. what happens when he receives a not from Satoshi?


Part I -- Outside, During PE

It all started with a note. Maebara Keiichi gripped it tightly, feeling the wrinkles of the paper press against his moist hand. Why had Satoshi, of all people want to see him in secret during lunch?

Keiichi's mind swirled, and he felt the uncontrollable urge to sit down. He leaned against the wall of the school and brought his legs up to his chest. School had only been in session for an hour, and already his heart was lurching from staring at the smiling blond boy.

Keiichi gazed up at the trees and realized that they were starting to pop up pink. He smiled as the fragrant spring breeze tickled his nose. Already, it had been almost a year since he'd moved to the small town, Hinamizawa, and so much had happened that short year. The first two months were far from the average small town laziness. After battling fate and crazy nurses, he's had his fill of excitement for a while, and had taken on to treasuring each moment for what it was.

With only a laugh, Keiichi's thoughts were shattered. He'd know that laugh anywhere. Somewhat girlish, yet with the sound that he's been through more than most adults can ever have experienced. After only two months of watching Satoshi, Keiichi thought he knew him more than anyone else in the town. His eyes settled where they felt the most comfortable- on Satoshi's face. As if he knew what Keiichi was thinking, he turned to stare back, and his eyes softened when he saw Keiichi. Taken aback, Keiichi tuned his head, his heart beating and his face burning. He burried his head in his knees.

"Satoshi-kun, catch!" It was Sonozaki Shion. Keiichi's slight smile dissapeared in an instant when he heard her sickly singsong voice. Why did she have the right to always be clinging onto Satoshi, when it was obvious tha he didn't want her and her abnormally large breasts pushing against him. Keiichi didn't want to look up and see what she was doing.

"Shion-san, please don't do that." Satoshi's voice rang out. Keiichi's heart lurched from just hearing his voice nowadays.

"But Satoshi-kun-"

"Shion-san. I said stop." His firm voice was somewhat scary, and Shion unlatched herself, moping away to her sister.

Satoshi looked around to make sure no one was looking, and walked over to Keiichi, who had went back to looking the opposite way. Satoshi stopped next to Keiichi, and dropped to crouch along with him. He was smiling and looking at Keiichi, who was still looking the other way. It felt like forever that he felt Satoshi's hot gaze burning into his back.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah."

"I'll look forward to seeing you Kei-chan"

Satoshi was calling him by his pet name? It was enough to make him swoon and look the other boy straight in the face. Keiichi immediately felt it was a bad idea. He felt as if he was melting into Satoshi's gaze, his red eyes sweeping up his entire being. Keiichi couldn't move.

Satoshi instead, did. He leaned closer to the red-faced boy, and gently kissed him on the forehead. Getting up again, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Sorry about Shion, I always tell her I'm not interested, but she never learns." He walked around the corner to join the rest in their games.

All Keiichi could do was sit there, dumbfounded. Could Satoshi really feel the way the same way Keiichi felt about him?

PE was over and it was time for everyone to change into their uniforms. The girls were changing an other room, while the boys were changing in the classroom. Keiichi always tried his best at this time to avoid looking at Satoshi, not wanting to step on his privacy, but he always found it extremely hard. After today's events, it was impossible. _I'll just take a quick peek, _He thought, his eyes, moving to the left, only to see Satoshi looking at him! Had Satoshi always looked at Keiichi changing, Keiichi blind to it? THe thought made Keiichi blush with embarrassment.

His eyes dropped down to Satoshi's bare chest. The perfect curvatures of his muscles seemed glide like a boat along water as he started pull down his shorts. Keiichi automatically hardened and forced himself to look the other way, trying to calm himself down. He could've sworn her heard Satoshi chuckle. Keiichi quickly tugged off his shorts and slid into his black slacks. Then he took off his shirt and put on his pink undershirt, wondering if Satoshi had been watching him agian. Now that he was fully covered, he dared to look at Satoshi again.

Satoshi was looking back, the same exact outfit, but his undershirt was blue. He had a somewhat mysterious smile on his face. Keiichi's eyes darted to his locker, where the note that Satoshi gave him was carefully stored. _I wonder why he's smiling like that, _Keiichi thought.

to be continued. . .


End file.
